


Close Call

by dragonydreams



Series: Captain Canary & Rogue Canary Tumblr Prompt Fics [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 13:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6378283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonydreams/pseuds/dragonydreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Sara gets injured on a mission, Leonard and Sara finally admit their feelings to each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close Call

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over these characters. I am merely borrowing them from Greg Berlanti, Marc Guggenheim, Andrew Kreisberg and Phil Klemmer.
> 
> Betas: Thank you to angelskuuipo and shanachie_quill for looking this over for me.
> 
> Prompts from Anonymous:  
> 1) Prompt Sara and Leonard have feelings for each other but can't or won't admit it they say flirtatious comments here and there but nothing else until Sara gets seriously hurt on a mission and Leonard is the one to take care of her, suddenly they can't deny their feelings any longer  
> 2) captain canary + angry kiss

It was supposed to be an easy mission - recon only - so Sara was wearing black clothes to blend into the night, not her Kevlar-lined White Canary outfit.

There weren't supposed to be so many guards on the grounds. 

The guards weren't supposed to have seen them.

But they had. 

It had all happened so quickly. Leonard wasn't sure how the guards had been tipped off. He and Sara were both being careful, not even engaging in their usual flirtatious banter. They'd been taking the job seriously, especially once they saw just how many guards were on hand.

They had been stealthily working their way along the perimeter wall when there had been a gunshot. No verbal warning, no light to highlight the fact that they'd been spotted. Just the sound of a gun and Sara's body jerking from the impact.

"I'm fine," she insisted, pulling out her bo-staff and preparing to fight, dropping to a couch in case more bullets were headed their way. 

Leonard wanted to check her injury for himself when another shot went off and he raised his cold gun, firing in the direction the shot had come from. He fired in a wide arc, keeping his back to the wall, trying to hold back any more potential threats. 

That's when the guards descended on them en masse. Ten large men in black suits, all carrying semi-automatic weapons, ran at them from all sides, some coming down from the wall they were standing against. 

"We need backup," Leonard yelled, hoping that someone on the Waverider was monitoring their comm channel. "We're under attack."

Running on what he was sure was pure adrenaline; Sara jumped up and began to fight off the attackers that got in range of her. Leonard continued to fire his cold gun at anyone he could find. 

In the end, he ended up with a bullet graze to his left bicep and Sara was shot in her right thigh and left shoulder. She was bleeding, and the second the last of their attackers fell, so did she.

"Hey, don't go wimping out on me now," he cajoled, rushing to her side, trying to maintain their usual level of banter. He dropped to his knees and pulled her close, allowing his fear to show since they were alone at the moment.

"Sorry, Len," Sara said, pain evident in her voice as she looked up at him with worried eyes. "Couldn't help myself." 

"Just hold on, the cavalry will be here soon and Gideon will get you fixed up," he assured her, hoping like hell that he wasn't lying.

As if on cue, Ray flew in, lasers at the ready.

"I thought you said you were under attack," he said before he saw all of the bodies bleeding or frozen on the ground. And then he saw the way Leonard was holding Sara.

"What happened?" he asked, hurrying over.

"What's it look like?" Leonard snapped; standing and lifting Sara in his arms. "She was shot!"

"Here, let me take her," Ray suggested, holding out his arms. Leonard held her closer to his chest, looking defiantly at Ray. Soothingly, Ray said, "I can get her back to the ship faster."

Leonard looked down at Sara's rapidly paling face and gently placed her in Ray's arms. 

"I'll see you back at the ship," he promised her.

"Can't wait," she said, weakly trailing her fingers over his face as Ray lifted off and sped towards the Waverider.

Leonard lifted a hand to his face, relishing that brief touch, before he ran back to the jump ship and followed, arriving only a couple of minutes behind them. He raced to the med bay the second he was docked.

"How is she?" he demanded as soon as he'd entered the room. He ignored Ray, Kendra, and Rip standing off to the side as he headed straight to Sara.

"Miss Lance has suffered severe blood loss from two bullet wounds," Gideon reported. "No major arteries were hit. She requires one bullet extraction, stitches, and a blood transfusion."

Leonard looked down and saw that her ruined clothing had been removed and she was wearing a hospital gown. Her left arm and shoulder were exposed so that wound could be stitched. There was an IV in her right arm, already feeding her blood. 

"She's not conscious," he observed.

"Gideon gave her a sedative," Rip said, "in preparation for removing the bullet and stitching the wounds."

"That hasn't been done yet?" Leonard snarled.

"I had just finished changing her into the gown and Ray got the IV going, when you got here," Kendra explained.

Leonard sagged, having known that there wouldn't have been time for anything to be done in the small gap of time between her arriving at the ship and himself. He just couldn't stand to see her lying there, injured.

"Then get on with it," he demanded.

Ray stepped up to her right side, having shed the exo-suit. Rip and Kendra took that as their cue to leave. At the door, Rip said, "Keep us updated as to her progress."

"We will," Ray answered.

Part of Leonard wanted to chase after Rip and demand to know what had happened back there. How had a simple recon mission gone south so quickly? But it was more important for him to stay here… with Sara.

Leonard took her limp left hand in his, holding it as Ray began to root around in the wound for the bullet that was lodged in her thigh with what looked like long tweezers.

"I didn't think you were this kind of doctor," Leonard said, needing to talk to keep himself from freaking out.

"I'm not," Ray agreed. "I took some anatomy classes in college, for fun, but I'm not a medical doctor."

"Then why are you the one doing this?" Leonard asked.

"It was me or Stein, and my hands are steadier," Ray admitted. "Gotcha," he exclaimed as he pulled out the bullet and tossed it into the metal dish on the wheeled table next to him. He set the tweezers down and grabbed a squeeze bottle of saline to flush the wound clean before he took one of the already threaded needles and began to close the wound. When he was done he covered it with a bandage.

Wincing as he spoke, he said, "I need you to move so I can access her wounds on that side."

Leonard glared at him but moved to Sara's other side. 

"This one was a through and through," Ray reported, "so once I'm done with the front, I'll need you to help me turn her so that I can get the exit wound."

"Just tell me what I need to do," Leonard said, letting his guard down. Right now, he didn't care who knew how deeply he cared for Sara, as long as she was going to be okay.

"There we go. Now help me turn her on her side," Ray requested what felt like both an eternity and only moments later.

Leonard reached across her body and helped to turn her to face him. He held her body close to his while Ray worked on the exit wound. 

Ray glanced up at Leonard occasionally as he worked, taking in how wrecked the other man was overseeing Sara injured like this.

"She cares about you, too," Ray quietly offered, earning a glare from Leonard.

"I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about," Leonard deflected, holding Sara tighter.

"Of course you don't," Ray agreed, smiling to himself as he finished with the exit wound. 

They carefully rolled her onto her back again and Ray brought over a stool for Leonard to sit on. 

Leonard nodded his thanks, his eyes never leaving Sara as he sat.

"Were you hit at all?" Ray hesitantly asked.

"I think my arm was grazed. Nothing serious," Leonard said, ready for Ray to be gone.

"Let me take a look at it," Ray suggested. 

"I'm fine," Leonard insisted.

"I'm sure that you are," Ray agreed, "but you don't want it to get infected because it wasn't tended to."

"Fine," Leonard reluctantly agreed, knowing it was what Sara would be telling him to do. He reluctantly released Sara's hand and shrugged out of his parka, which would need a patch, and removed his shirt, leaving him in a sleeveless undershirt. Then he took Sara's hand in his again.

Ray saw that Leonard had been right; it was just a scratch from the bullet. He cleaned the graze and covered it with a bandage, seemingly relieved that his medical duties were now over.

"I'll just leave you two alone," Ray said, cleared away the medical supplies. "Have Gideon call for me if anything happens."

"What are you going to do if something does?" Leonard asked in challenge.

"I'm not sure," he replied, honestly, "but I'll do what I can."

Ray was almost out the door when Leonard quietly said, "Thank you."

Ray turned back to smile at him and said, "I'm happy to help," before leaving.

Once he was alone with Sara, Leonard's shoulders sagged and he let out a ragged breath. 

While he and Sara hadn't hidden their friendship from the rest of the crew, they had kept their deepening feelings to themselves. 

Not that either one of them had admitted to having deeper feelings for the other. 

They both knew that what they did was dangerous and there was no room for emotions and relationships when the potential for losing the other was so great. 

Just look at what happened with Kendra and Carter.

Leonard snorted to himself. Look at where that had gotten them. He was still sitting at Sara's bedside, scared and worried as much as he'd be if they were together. 

Because, in the deepest recesses of his cold heart, he was hers. And he knew that she felt the same about him. That was the benefit to knowing someone as well as they had come to know each other.

He leaned over and in a barely audible voice, whispered in her ear, "Come back to me."

He knew that had been Carter and Kendra's thing, but he didn't care. He understood the sentiment only too well at this moment. 

All that he could think about was the need for her to open her gorgeous blue eyes and look at him again. He needed to tell her that they shouldn't keep pretending that they didn't want to be together, because what was life if you couldn't enjoy it with the people you cared about? Why deny themselves the pleasure of being together in every way if they would still feel the pain of loss?

Yes, Leonard was a selfish man and he did not want to deny himself the person he wanted more than anything, any longer.

He didn't even realize he'd been stroking the edge of the bandage on her thigh until Sara groggily said, "That tickles."

"Sara," Leonard gasped, standing so that he could meet her eyes.

With a groan, Sara opened her eyes and blinked up at him. "What happened to your shirt?" she asked.

Leonard smirked. "I thought I'd give you something nice to look at when you woke up."

Sara huffed out a laugh, the motion causing her shoulder to scream in pain. "Ow, don't make me laugh."

She tried to lift her right hand so that she could touch her left shoulder, but found that it was trapped by Leonard's. 

She raised an eyebrow and asked, "What's with the hand holding?"

Leonard immediately released her hand, his expression looking a little nervous. "I wanted you to know you weren't alone."

"How long was I out?" Sara asked.

"Uh..." Leonard wasn't actually sure. It had felt like hours, but he wasn't really going to trust his judgement on this one.

"You were unconscious for two hours and fifty-three minutes," Gideon reported.

"You've been here the whole time?" Sara asked, surprised.

"You lost a lot of blood," Leonard said. "I was worried."

"You don't worry about anyone except Mick," Sara said, struggling to sit up. Leonard was instantly there to help her so that she was fully facing him. "Stop it, you're freaking me out."

Leonard stepped back and began to pace. "I can't do this anymore," he blurted out, frustration lacing his words.

"Do what?" Sara cautiously asked.

"Pretend that we're just friends," he said, turning to meet her eyes. "We're not just friends and haven't been for a long time."

Sara's breath caught and she bit her lip, eyes focused on his, as if she was trying to see if he was lying to her. As if she hadn't believed that he returned her feelings until now.

"I thought it was just me," she whispered.

Leonard was instantly back at her side. He took her hand in one of his again, the other going to her face, his thumb stroking her cheek.

"It's not just you," he said, a wealth of emotion in his voice. "I was so scared tonight, Sara."

Sara reached out to touch him, her hand cupping his face, bringing his eyes up to meet hers. "Hey, I'm fine," she assured him.

"You could have died," Leonard said.

"Been there, done that. Couple times, actually. Dying's overrated," Sara said, lightly.

"Don't do that," Leonard growled. "Don't pretend that it's okay to get shot. You're not immortal. You can still die again."

"I'm not afraid of death," Sara said, calmly.

"Well, I'm afraid of losing you," Leonard yelled.

Sara blinked at him in surprise and Leonard closed the distance between them, his lips crashing against hers. His hands slid into her hair, holding her to him as he angled his head to deepen the kiss. 

Sara whimpered against his lips, her hand without the IV grasping the back of his head and her uninjured leg curled around his, bringing him as close to her as she could, and showing him that she needed this just as much as he did.

"I don't want to lose you either," Sara said when they broke apart, several minutes later. "Take me to my room?"

"As much as I'd love to, I don't think you're quite up for that, yet," Leonard said, regretfully.

"Not for that," Sara said, giggling. "Although, once I'm not at risk for re-opening any wounds, _that_ is definitely on the table."

"Good to know." Leonard smirked. 

"I'd like you to spend the night, though," Sara admitted, looking vulnerable for that first time that night.

"It would be my pleasure," Leonard said and kissed her softly.

He found his discarded shirt and parka while Sara removed her IV. He slipped the shirt back on and then wrapped Sara in the parka and escorted her to her room, not leaving until morning.

The End


End file.
